A range change transmission of said kind has been disclosed in DE-A 33 20 431. There the separating clutch has a synchronizing device with two synchronizer rings which respectively cooperate with a bevel surface on the transmission casing and with a bevel surface on a clutch ring rigid with the output shaft.
The invention is based on the problem of reducing the costs for a synchronizing device used on a range change transmission of the above kind.